Peace through Love
by Smokes91
Summary: TFA verse. Silverstorm, the lastest addition to Optimus Prime's team, realises his feelings for a certain warlord, after a fight went wrong. Slash  both sticky and spark  in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This just came to me one night, and wouldn't let up… So I just went with it. _

_Transformers Animated verse…_

XXXXX

Silverstorm sat on the lounge watching TV. To say he was bored, was the understatement of a lifetime. He was bored… _SLAGLESS. _There was nothing to do anymore. The decepticons hadn't attacked in two months, and part of Silverstorm wanted the cons to attack. Just so he didn't offline from boredom.

Suddenly Bumblebee came out of nowhere and changed the channel. Silverstorm ground his dermas together. "As funny as it may seem… I was actually watching that Bumblebee" he said through his derma plates.

"Oh. I want to play video games" Bee replied, not seeming to care about what Silver wanted.

This made Silver even more angry. "Bee. May I please watch TV…" he asked, as politely as he could. But Bumblebee was getting on his last nerve.

Bee still didn't seem to realize how angry the bigger mech was. He just turned the game on and started playing. "I just want to play for a while" he said, still not paying any attention to the other mechs wants.

Silverstorm knew there was no point in trying to argue with the yellow mech… Not when he's in front of the TV. He stood up and stormed out of the room. He was so focused on getting to his room, and barged right past Optimus. Once at his room, he fell onto the berth and pulled out a book.

He started reading, when suddenly his door opened. "Are you alright Silverstorm?" Prime asked, as he stepped into the room.

Silver sighed in frustration. When were they ever going to just leave him alone? "I'm fine Optimus" he said, continuing to read his book.

But Optimus didn't seem too convinced. He walked over and sat down on the berth. "Look. You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you" he said softly.

Silver sighed as he lay the book on his chest. He looked up to the blue and red Prime. "Look. I just want some quiet time" he replied, just as softly. Of course he failed to mention the incident with Bee out in the main room. He truly didn't think the Prime needed to know about that.

But apparently he wanted more than Silver had given him. "I can tell something is bothering you. You can talk to me if you want" he was noble and caring… Both of which could get annoying after a while.

"Yes. Well. Funny thing is… I don't want to talk" Silverstorm grumbled, as he brought the book back up to optic level. Effectively blocking the taller mech from view.

But what annoyed him was what the Prime did next. Optimus grabbed the book and pulled it away from its owner. Effectively taking away any escape route from the smaller mech. "Look. If you ever need to talk. You can always come to me" he said gently.

The silver mech looked up a Optimus with anger clearly in his optics. "Look Prime, please don't take this the wrong way. But… If I wanted to talk I would have come up to you and said. 'Prime can we talk?'" he said, not bothering to cover up his anger.

The Prime took the hint (well, it went past hint a while ago) and quickly left the room. Silver picked up his book, and continued to read. He got through quite a bit of it, when suddenly. "Hey Silver. What you doing?" that obnoxious, little, annoying voice that belonged to. You guessed it… Bumblebee.

Silverstorm sighed in frustration and anger, once again. "Minding my own business" he grumbled, trying desperately to ignore the annoyance in his room. But it just wouldn't go away. Finally he remembered why he came in here. "Hey. What happened to your video games?" he asked.

"Didn't want to play anymore" he said, as he jumped onto the berth. "So I decided to come and find out what you were doing" he said.

Silverstorm couldn't believe this was happening. He had left one room to escape this… Now he had to put up with it yet again. "Bumblebee… Please. Just leave me alone" he asked, in the most polite voice he could muster. But his patience quickly fading.

Bumblebee suddenly yanked the book from Silver's servos. "Hey. What you reading?" he asked, as he skimmed through the pages.

Silver's last bit of patience snapped. "BUMBLEBEE!" he yelled as loud as his vocals would allow. "Please for the love of everything. Leave me alone!" he snapped, as he stormed out of the room (for the second time today), leaving a startled Bumblebee in his wake.

XXXXX

Silverstorm drove until he was well outside the city, then transformed and walked towards the beach. He looked at the water, it was somewhat peaceful. It was calming. Everything about it seemed to calm him. _Listen to me… I'm starting to sound like Prowl. _He chuckled at the thought of the ninja-bot. He seemed to care more about nature than he did his own world. But Silverstorm felt the same way. This nature was beautiful and fascinating. He once watched a dog chase its tail. He had never seen anything like it.

He seemed more at home here, than he did back on Cybertron. Ever since the cons started the war, Cybertron had become an oversized battle station. It was disturbing to think that Cybertron was once just as beautiful as Earth. But after the war started, everything took a turn for the worse. It made him upset to think about home, he didn't want to think about it right now.

"Well, well. What have we here? A lone autobot" a voice said from behind him.

Silver spun around to come face-to-chest with the decepticon warlord himself. "What do you want decepti-creep?" Silverstorm hissed, as he readied for battle. He wasn't afraid of death, and most certainly wasn't afraid of Megatron.

"If that's the way you want it. Then bring it on, _autobot_" Megatron growled threateningly. But that wasn't stopping Silverstorm.

Silver made the first move, lunging forward in a fake charge. He could've sworn he saw Megatron flinch slightly… Otherwise not moving. Silver and Megatron circled each other, looking for the perfect time to strike. Silver lunged forward again, this time slashing out at the warlord. But the latter blocked the move easily.

Megatron then lunged forward, and grabbed the unsuspecting autobot. But he underestimated the smaller mech. Said smaller mech twisted out of the grip enough to kick out at the taller mech. Megatron wasn't expected the suddenly attack and fell as he stumbled back.

Silverstorm pulled out his cannon as the decepticon fell and placed it to his chest plates… Directly above his spark. The contact made the decepticon leader shudder with pleasure. Silver looked at the mech-who was effectively at his mercy-and felt something tingle inside him… Like his spark was calling for the decepticons.

Megatron looked at the autobot above him, and realized just how absolutely beautiful he truly was. His armour was silver with (what looked like), a whitish-blue fog like pattern covering his body. He was definitely a sight for saw optics. But what drew the decepticon leader to the mech above him, was his optics. His sparkling sky blue optics were hypnotising, and he found himself unable to look away.

He lifted his servo and put it on the side of the autobots helm. He stroked the autobots cheek with his thumb… And then couldn't hold back. He slowly lifted himself up, as he carefully pulled the smaller mech down.

Silver didn't know what to think, he was frozen with fear. What was Megatron doing? What was he… His thoughts stopped as his lips met with Megatrons. He was shocked at first. It was the first kiss he'd ever received from anyone, and he couldn't help but enjoy the new sensation. He soon found himself reciprocating the kiss. He put his cannon away and drew his, now free, servo down the warlords side, causing the latter to shiver in pleasure.

Megatron shivered as the autobots servo stroked his side, but there was no way he was going to allow a youngling to outdo him. He ran his servo down the smaller mechs side, until he reached a fairly exposed area. He smirked as he pinched and rolled one of the wires in the autobots side. Said autobot threw his helm back, as he screamed in pleasure. Megatron took the opportunity to lean up and attack the autobots neck cables. Sucking, licking, nipping and kissing… Anything to make _his _autobot cry in pleasure. His autobot. He never would have thought he'd say (let alone think) anything like that.

Silverstorm felt Megatron licking his neck cables, and almost overloaded right there. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was-without a doubt-falling in love with the decepticon leader. But that didn't matter right now. He just wanted to feel the pleasure flow through him… But if he didn't change something right now, then Megatron would be left hanging. With all the strength he could muster, he slammed the decepticon back down to the ground, and claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. He felt Megatron wrap his arms around his waist to draw him closer. He could have stayed there with Megatron for hours… But suddenly the passion was ruined… "Silverstorm".

XXXXX

_What's going happen to Silverstorm? Will he and Megatron get caught red handed? Who's calling for Silverstorm?_

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_He felt Megatron wrap his arms around his waist to draw him closer. He could have stayed there with Megatron for hours… But suddenly the passion was ruined… "Silverstorm"._

_XXXXX_

Silverstorms helm shot straight up when he heard his name. He couldn't understand. Had one of his team followed him? What really worried him at the moment was the large decepticon lying under him. What would his team think if they found him with Megatron in such an intimate position?

Megatron looked at the autobot above him, he knew that the mech was panicking… Just by the way he moved. He thought about just flying off with him, but he couldn't. That would mean ripping him away from his friends. He didn't want to hurt the mech that he was-as the humans would so fondly put it-falling for. His decision was finally made as the autobot looked down at him with pleading optics.

Silverstorm was hoping-but not holding his breath about it-that the con leader would understand. He looked down at said con with pleading, worried optics. He honestly didn't think Megatron would let him leave… Although part of him didn't want to. He was surprised when Megatron let a small smile come to his lips, and tilted his helm. He smiled as he leant down to kiss the decepticon again, before jumping up and running in the direction of the voice.

XXXXX

Optimus couldn't understand why Silverstorm would be out here on his own. Although the cons hadn't attacked in a while, that doesn't mean they won't. They were opportunists, they would wait for the perfect moment to strike. A lonely autobot was one perfect moment. "Silverstorm!" he called louder, hoping he was around to hear it.

Suddenly Silverstorm ran out from behind some trees. "Silver. Are you alright?" he asked, running over to his comrade. "Bumblebee told me that you just bolted" he went on, watching Silverstorm regain his composure. He seemed nervous for some reason, but Prime just shrugged that feeling off.

Silverstorm looked at his leader, and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just… Ah. Just needed some fresh air" he said, using a human saying.

Optimus accepted the answer… For now. But he would find out what happened… Eventually. "Alright then. Let's roll on home" he said, before transforming.

XXXXX

Megatron sat in his throne, thinking about what had occurred between himself and the autobot. _Silverstorm._ He mused, such a pretty name… For such a pretty autobot. He smiled as he let his thoughts wonder. He wanted to see the autobot again. There was no doubt about it. But how was he going to lure him out, without his team? "Blitzwing. Lugnut" he called. Within seconds, his followers were kneeling in front of him.

"How may we serve you master?" Lugnut asked.

Megatron smiled, as a plan came to mind. "I need a favour… I want you to find a certain autobot for me, and give him a message".

XXXXX

Silverstorm sat on his berth, he still couldn't quite believe what occur with the decepticon leader. He brought his servo to his side, where Megatron had played with his wires and tubes. It still tingled with pleasure. Part of him was still somewhat disturbed about what had happened. But most of him wanted it to happen again… He just didn't realise how soon his wish would come true.

His lay back on his berth and thought over what had happened today. First that fight with Bee in the main room… Then the argument he had with Optimus in his room… Then the 'annoyance' came back… Then Megatron. He was pulled from his thoughts as Prime ran into the room. "Silver. We have a problem" he said, panting as he spoke. Then he continued. "It comes in the form of Lugnut and Blitzwing" he announced.

This made Silverstorm smile. "Finally. Some action" he cheered, as he ran out of the room, closely followed by Optimus.

XXXXX

It didn't take long to locate the decepticons, they just had to follow the trail of destruction. Once Silverstorm saw the two cons, he felt both excited and disappointed… Excited that he finally had something to do… Disappointed that Megatron hadn't come with them.

He brushed the feelings aside as he charged into battle. He and Prowl charged at Blitzwing, both from different directions. Blitzwing tried to fly off… Only to have Bumblebee attack his wings with his stingers. The battle progressed slowly from there. Prowl, Silverstorm and Bumblebee fought Blitzwing, while Ratchet, Optimus and Bulkhead fought Lugnut. It seemed that the autobots were winning, until… "AAAHHH" Silverstorm cried out, as Blitzwing grabbed him, and shot into the air.

"Vell, vell. Vhat have ve here?" Icy said, holding the autobot by the back of his neck. Suddenly he changed to Random. "Oh. Look Lugnut. I caught an autobot. Ah ha ha ha" he cackled, as he held the autobot tightly.

Lugnut shot into the air, and flew to Blitzwing. "Master will be pleased" he said, a motioned for Blitzwing to leave. "Goodbye autobots" he roared, as he flew after the retreating Blitzwing.

Silverstorm struggled weakly against the con. He feared what they would do to him, until Lugnut mentioned the decepticon leader. He felt himself grow hot with anticipation. Were they taking him back to the con base? Would he see Megatron again? Suddenly all thoughts were forgotten as he felt himself fall. "Oof" he grunted as he hit the ground. "You could be a little more gentle" he stated harshly.

Both decepticon landed smoothly, before Lugnut spoke. "Keep quite autobot. Master wishes to give you a message" he announced, stepping towards the mech before him.

Silverstorms mood suddenly changed. "Oh really" he all but purred.

Blitzwing watched the bot jump to his pedes, before continuing. "Megatron vants you to meet him" he stated.

"When? Where?" Silverstorm asked automatically. He didn't realised how excited he truly was… But he had every reason to. He wanted to meet Megatron again.

"Midnight tonight. Zhe clearing just outside zhe city" Blitzwing continued.

Silverstorm smiled fondly before looking up towards the cons. "Well. You mechs can run along home, and tell your _master, _that I'll be there" he purred smoothly. He still couldn't believe how excited he was getting over a decepticon. He watched as the two decepticons nodded, then flew off. He knew he'd never miss a meeting with the con leader… And he couldn't wait.

XXXXX

_So Silverstorm is having-for lack of better words-an affair with the warlord. But, will they be found out? _

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Like I've put on my profile... I am currently having computer problems… But will attempt to update as often as possible. But, I hope everyone enjoys reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. _

_XXXXX_

Silverstorm was feeling quite giddy; he had a 'date' with the decepticon leader in twelve hours. He couldn't quite believe that a mech like him had attracted the attention of such a well-known con. He had to get cleaned up… What the frag? Why was thinking so far ahead? He was just so excited, he could barely contain himself. He wanted to do nothing more than to shout this to the world… But knew he couldn't. If his team knew about this. He'd be in deep slag.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the blue and red mech walk up behind him. "Are you alright, Silverstorm?" Optimus asked, concern laced his voice.

Silver turned to his leader, and smiled. "Yeah. Just a little tired is all… Perhaps in should get some rest" he announced, noticing the concern in Prime's optics. He couldn't help but chuckled at the mechs protectiveness of his team. "I'm fine Optimus. But I'm going to get so recharge" he said, giving a pretend yawn.

Optimus just nodded, and smiled softly. "Alright Silver. I'll see you later" he said, as the other mech started to walk back into the base.

Silverstorm walked straight to his room, and collapsed onto his berth. He was a little tired, and wanted to be fully awake when he meets Megatron tonight. Just thinking about the con leader made his spark jump in his chest. He smiled as he fell into recharge… Megatron still in the forefront of his processor.

XXXXX

When Silverstorm come to, he felt fully recharged and refreshed. He checked his internal clock, to find it was nine thirty… Wow, he'd slept longer than expected. But he still felt giddy, thinking about his 'date' tonight was making his spark skip a beat here and there… He couldn't believe how turned on he was, just thinking about the warlord.

He got off the berth and walked into the main room, to find only Bumblebee, Sari and Prowl sitting on the lounge. "Hey guys. Where is everyone?" he asked, as he sat down next to Prowl, who was in his usual position… One leg crossed over the other.

"In Berth" Bumblebee said, as Silverstorm looked at the T.V. They were watching a nature program… Which surprised him greatly. He'd never seen Bumblebee actually sit and watch one. Miracles can happen. They sat together in silence, until suddenly Bumblebee stood up, picking up a sleeping Sari as he did, and said his goodnights before leaving the room.

They continued to watch T.V. until Prowl stood, said goodnight, then exited the room as quietly as ever. _Then there was one. _Silver thought as he continued to watch T.V. until his internal alarm went off, signalling it was time to leave. He checked to make sure no one was watching, before racing out of the base.

XXXXX

When he reached the clearing Lugnut and Blitzwing at spoke about, he felt the presence he had waited all day to feel. _Megatron. _"You're late" a voice drew him from his thoughts.

"Fashionably" he purred back, causing the former to growl playfully. "What is it you wanted, that called for my presence in the middle of the night?" he all but purred the question.

Megatron stepped out of the darkness of the shadows. He was even more beautiful in his element… The dark. "To finish what I started" he purred, as he stepped closer. Before Silverstorm could do or say anything… Megatron's lips covered his own.

Silver moaned into the kiss, reaching his arms up to wrap them around Megatron's neck, deepening the kiss. He felt Megatron slide his hands down his sides, pinching and rolling wires as they went. Silver felt his internals heating up quicker than anticipated, something had to change… Fast. He moved his hands to Megatron's shoulders, digging his digits into the joints, to strokes the sensitive wires below. Megatron throw his helm back, as he moaned in pleasure… This gave Silver the perfect opportunity to lean up and capture Megatron's neck cables in his mouth.

XXXXX

Megatron lay on his back, with an offline Silverstorm on his chest. The latter had instantly offlined from the intensity of the overload. He leant down to kiss the autobots helm, before offlining his optics and falling into a much needed recharge.

Silverstorm was the first to wake, and couldn't believe how time it was. Jumped straight up, causing the mech below him to stir. "What's wrong?" Megatron asked, watching as the mech above panicked.

"We slept in. My team's gonna wanna know where I am" he replied, fear slightly present in his voice.

Megatron nodded, as the autobots started to stand. "Wait" he said, stopping the autobots movements. "When can I see you again?" he asked, hoping to repeat what they did the night before.

Silverstorm looked down at the con leader and smiled. "How 'bout. Tonight. Same time" he purred, as he looked deep into Megatron's optics. Said mech smiled, as he nodded. Silverstorm smiled in return and leant down to capture the larger mechs lips in a goodbye kiss, before standing to leave.

XXXXX

That night, Silverstorm and Megatron had yet another 'date', and it was even better than the last. Each date became better and better, until it came to their filth date. They met at the same time, the same place… But what was different (that neither mech noticed) was the pair of blue optics watching their every move.

Silverstorm looked into Megatron's blood red optics, and couldn't help but moan. They were captivating. He leant up and captured Megatron's lips and a fiery kiss. Megatron pinned the smaller mechs servos above his helm, and began to attack his neck with kisses, nips and licks. The latter moaning and withering in ecstasy. Both mechs were heating up and coming closer and closer to overload. But neither noticed the mech watching them from the bushes.

XXXXX

Silverstorm was heading back to base, from yet another amazing date with the warlord. He was definitely in love with the decepticon leader… There was absolutely no doubt about that, but now to find a way for them to be together. This was kind of like a Cybertronian version Romeo and Juliet… They were, as the humans would put it, helm over heels in love with each other, but could be with each other…

Suddenly was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he arrived at base, to find Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime and Jazz standing in the main room with the Earth bound autobots team. "Uh… Hi, sir" he said nervously.

Ultra Magnus sighed before turning to Silverstorm. "Silverstorm…" he began, which instantly made Silver scared. Had they found out? But how? Him and Megatron were always careful. "You are under arrest, on the charges of treason. You will be taken back to Cybertron, and put on trial… If found guilty for these crimes, you will be placed in the stockades" he said softly, almost regretfully.

"No. No… Please. You can't" Silver stuttered, as he took a few steps back… Unconsciously put more room between himself and the mechs, he thought he trusted.

"We can, and we will" Sentinel snapped, as he lunged for the slightly shorter mech. Said mech dodged the attack. Silverstorm survival programming took over. He couldn't get caught, and couldn't go to the stockades… he wouldn't.

Sentinel lunged again, only to get a swift kick to the chest. Sentinel was sent flying throw the air, and landed not for from the Magnus. He turned quickly and transformed, speeding out of the base… He was not going to get caught. He would go back to the clearing… He'd-somehow-contact Megatron. He'd get help.

Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts, as he was hit in the side with a bolt of electricity. He transformed, and held his side in pain. "Don't make this any harder than it already is, kid" Ratchet said, as he circled the downed mech.

"I trusted you" Silverstorm hissed, as he prepped for battle.

"So did we… You betrayed us" Bumblebee snapped, just as angry.

"I didn't betray anyone. I never once past information to him… I can't help that I fell in love with him" Silverstorm yelled, as loud as his vocaliser would allow. To say he felt angry and betrayed was the understatement as all time. He was pissed, that his team would ever think he would pass info to the enemy. He felt betrayed, that his team had reported him to the elite guard. He had to find Megatron somehow.

Jazz launched himself at the mech, only to receive a punch to his face plates. Sentinel lunged next, only to get-yet another-kick to the chest. He moaned in pain as he picked himself up. Silverstorm continued to dodge attacks, but didn't want to attack in return. They were still his friends(?). The battle lasted a good half hour before Prowl and Bulkhead ended it.

Prowl launched one of his shuriken, which embedded itself in Silverstorms chest. The latter cried out in pain… He looked down at his chest, and moaned at the sight. Energon was pouring out of the wound… The shuriken must have hit a main line. Suddenly Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball, and hit Silver square in the abdomen. Causing the silver mech fall down the cliff-near the clearing.

XXXXX

_What happens now? Will Silver survive? Will he go to the stockades? Where is Megatron?_

_Hope I will be able to update soon… But can't make any promises. _

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope everyone like's this story. Could use a little help here and there._

_XXXXX_

Megatron had a bad feeling. He had yet to identify the problem. He ran a self-diagnosis, but it came up with nothing. He still had the feeling that didn't go away. It was like he felt fear… But it wasn't his fear.

_Silverstorm._ He thought, as he bolted up from his throne. It had to be. But how? Had the autobots found out? But how could they? He and Silver were always careful.

"Decepticons" he called, moments later he had Starscream, Blitzwing and Lugnut kneeling before him. Megatron looked down at his officers, he still had that feeling in his spark. "I think it's about time we had some fun with the autobots" he announced, trying keep a straight face. The feeling just kept getting worse.

He was about to walk to the entrance, when suddenly. "Would this happen to have anything to do with a certain young autobot?" Starscream asked, standing and facing his leader… He dared to continue. "Why should we help an autobot?" he asked, sounding more curious than arrogant.

Megatron, nonetheless, turned and glared at the seeker. "Yes. It does" he said, before moving to loom over the smaller mech. "I suggest Starscream, if you want to stay online, you will listen to me. I may have let you live (sort of) and accepted you back into this army… But undermine my authority again and I will not hesitate to rip that Allspark fragment from your helm" he growled dangerously.

Starscream bowed before his leader. "Of course sir. Forgive me" he said genuinely. He had changed even since his leader had accepted back into the decepticon ranks… He realised how lonely he was without the cons. He needed to be around others of his kind… He never realised it until it was almost too late.

"Decepticons. Transform and rise up" Megatrons order pulled Starscream from his thoughts. He watched Megatron transform into a helicopter and fly off, before quickly following.

XXXXX

The decepticons arrived just in time to witness Silverstorm tumble down the cliff… Energon pouring out of the wound in his chest.

Megatron roared threatening, rage and anger controlling his processor. He vaguely heard Ultra Magnus order the autobots to attack, before yelling. "Decepticons. Take the out!" before charging fire.

The other cons smiled, before engaging the enemy in battle. They were so focused on destroying the autobots, that none of them noticed their leader move towards the cliff. But Megatrons movements didn't go completely unnoticed.

"Where do you think you're going, decepti-filth?" Sentinel growled, as he charged at the con leader.

Megatron easily blocked the Prime's attacks, before putting said Prime on his aft. Sentinel groaned as he hauled himself to his pedes. "Stat out of my way!" Megatron snarled, as he charged the autobot and landed a heavy punch to the blue Prime's face… Successfully stunning the smaller mech, before doving off the cliff. He activated his boosters in a controlled descent.

XXXXX

Silverstorm was barely online when the warlord landed at the bottom. "Me… Ga… Tron" he moaned weakly.

Megatron knelt down beside the wounded mech. "Shh. It's alright" he said, although not completely believing his own words. He almost cringed at the sight of the smaller mech. A shuriken embedded deep in his chest, a decent sized dent on his abdomen plating and covered in energon.

"You're going to be alright. I'm going to get you out of here" Megatron announced, carefully picking the smaller mech up. He shot up into the air and flew over the battle field. "Decepticons. Fall back" he yelled, as he became aware that the mech in his arms had fallen into stasis.

XXXXX

Starscream and Blitzwing stood over the offline autobot. Megatron currently stood in the corner… Plain out refusing to leave his lover, but staying out of the way.

"We have to remove this" Starscream said, motioning towards the weapon embedded in the autobots chest.

"Ve must clamp the energon lines that were hit" Blitzwing pointed out. To be perfectly honest, they were a good team… When they weren't fighting each other.

They began to clamp the leaking energon lines, before carefully removing the shuriken from Silver's chest. Starscream set the weapon aside and began to work on the chest wound. Megatron glared at the shuriken, as if blaming it. But Megatron knew it wasn't the weapons fault. It was the autobots fault. They had never accepted inter-faction relationships.

Suddenly and loud beeping pulled him back to reality. He looked over to find Starscream and Blitzwing working desperately to save the critically wounded mech. "He's crashing" Starscream shouted, causing Megatron to slide down the wall. He had just found love and now it was going to be ripped from him… It just wasn't fair. "We're losing him" a voice said, but Megatron could only watch as Silver slowly started slipping away.

XXXXX

_Hate to torture Megatron and my readers... But I couldn't help the cliffy. _

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope to update as frequently as possible… But can't make any promises, having computer troubles. Anyway… We find out what happens to Silverstorm in this chapter. _

_XXXXX_

Megatron sat silently in his throne. He just couldn't get Silver out of his processor. The way he was when Megatron found him. Silverstorm was barely clinging to life when he was recovered. Megatron looked down at the shuriken. He growled and silently promised pain to the autobots for what they had done. He snarled as he crushed the weapon, ignoring the pain in his servo as he did.

He still couldn't get the images of Silverstorm out of his processor. All this time, he had attempted to keep his relationship with Silver a secret from his decepticons. But he couldn't keep Silver safe from the autobots. He never once thought that the autobots would attack one of their own kind for falling in love. But no matter what, the autobots would pay for their mistake.

"My Lord" Starscreams voice invaded his thoughts. He looked up, to find Starscream kneeling before him. "Silverstorm is stable, My Lord" he said, almost relieved.

Megatron sighed and smiled, before stepping down from his throne. "Thank you, Starscream" he said, before walking out of the room. When he reached the med bay, he walked towards the berth Silver was currently on. He stood by the berth for a moment, just watching his lover. Finally he sat down on the edge of the berth and brought a servo up, to stroke Silver's cheek plate. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you" he said, before leaning down to kiss the smaller mechs forehead. He was content to sit there until the autobot woke… But he didn't realise how long he'd be waiting.

XXXXX

Days turned into weeks and still Silver showed no sign of waking. It worried Megatron more than ever. Had the autobots sealed Silver's fate? Was his love going to offline… Permanently? He sat on the berth, waiting for Starscream to report back. He had ordered Starscream to lead an attack on the autobots. He was giving Starscream a longer leash-as the humans might put it. But, it wasn't like he could lead at the moment… he had plain out refused to leave Silverstorms side… And Starscream was his second after all.

"Sir. We have temporarily neutralised the autobot forces" Starscream announced, walking into the room.

Megatron turned to the seeker and nodded. "Thank you, Starscream. You have impressed me greatly" he stated, as he walked over to his second. He placed his servo over his spark before placing it over Starscreams spark.

Starscreams optics widened in shock. Megatron just gestured a sign of trust and respect. He never thought he'd ever gain his leaders trust back. He composed himself, before he returned the gesture.

Megatron smiled. He finally had his loyal second in command back… He had his loyal second, his future bonded (hopefully) and an army at his disposal. Life was finally looking up for the decepticons.

XXXXX

Several more weeks past and no change with Silvers condition. It was now scaring Megatron (and he's not afraid of anything), he feared he'd lose his love… After only just find him. It just wasn't fair! Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a faint whisper. "Megatron?"

Megatron spun around to find Silverstorms optics online. He gave an audible sigh, before leaning down to capture Silvers lips in a fierce kiss, which silver reciprocated eagerly. They pulled away after a moment. "Thank primus you're online" Megatron said, before crashing their lips together again.

Silver looked up at the warlord with tired optics. Megatron stroked his cheek lovingly. "You need to drink some energon. Then you should get some rest" he stated, as he walked over to the energon dispenser. He walked back over to the berth and helped Silver sit up, before he sat down allowing Silver to lean against his body. He brought the energon to Silvers lips and allowed him to drink in peace.

Silverstorm drank the energon greedily. He had never tasted anything so delicious. He didn't want to waste a drop of this fine energon. Where did Megatron get this stuff? The autobots never got anything this good. They just got whatever the elite guard could spare.

When Silverstorm had finished, Megatron placed the empty cube on the berth side table. Silver yawned as he curled up into Megatron side, placing his helm on Megatron chest… He lay there for a moment, before Megatrons steady spark pulse lulled him into a peaceful recharge.

XXXXX

It took several months for Silver to recover fully, but he didn't do it alone… With help from Megatron, Starscream and Blitzwing (Lugnut wasn't fond of him), he was able to get back on his pedes.

He currently sat in the rec room, staring at the same energon he'd been staring at for the past ten minutes. "You've been quiet lately. Something wrong, Silverstorm?" Starscream asked, jolting him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to find Starscream sitting across from him, a smile plastered on his face plates. This made silver wonder… Did they just put on a mask in battle? Were they really as bad as the autobots put them out to be? Were the autobots completely wrong about them? So many questions… So few answers. " Yeah. Just thinking" he announced.

Starscream moved to sit next to the (ex) autobot, he placed a servo on Silvers shoulder. "Did you want to talk about it?" he asked, giving the shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Silver looked at Starscream before sighing. "I… I guess, I'm still trying to figure out where I belong" he started, Starscream rubbing his shoulder encouragingly. "I was loyal to the autobots for stellar cycles… I would have giving anything for them. Although I care for Megatron… I still would have fought just as fierce in battle… But they… They…" he couldn't finish, as tears of frustration and betrayal began to fall.

Starscream pulled the smaller mech into a comforting (and somewhat brotherly) embrace. "Hey. Forget about the autobots… They are nothing. They made a mistake throwing you away… But we would never do that" he announced, stroking the back of Silvers neck. "We've all seen you in battle… And let me tell you. You are one of the strongest, bravest soldiers I've ever met. And I look forward to serving with you" he said, as he pulled away to look into the autobots blue optics.

Silver now knew what he had to do… The autobots were dead wrong about the cons. The decepticons are only trying to do what's right. They say, that many fights aren't a right and a wrong clashing… But the clashing of two rights. This war has proven that point. He had to talk to Megatron.

XXXXX

_Hope you like so far. Not too sure when I'll be able to update next. I'm trying to update as frequently as possible… But I can't make any promises. _

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope to update more often… But my computer troubles still haven't been sorted. Can't make any promises. But I'm updating as often as possible. _

_XXXXX_

Silverstorm walked down the halls, following-a very curious looking-Starscream. Although Silver thought Starscream knew why he was seeing Megatron, he had asked for an audience with the warlord… And ever since then Starscream has been on his back about why.

He could no longer deny how much life was better without the autobots. He didn't want to leave; the cons were not what everyone put them out to be. They were not sparkles monsters; they showed compassion just as much as the autobots. All the _myths _he was told when he was young… They were all lies!

Thinking about it now… He couldn't leave. He wouldn't. He could not bring himself to leave the mech he'd fallen in love with. Life was better and less stressful with the cons. Megatron had not allowed him to fight while he was injured. Not to mention that Megatron, himself, had refused to leave his side while he was down. He couldn't figure out why the autobots thought so little of Megatron.

Megatron was kind, considerate and giving. Everything an autobot would dream of being. Megatron only ever wanted peace and equally. Why couldn't the autobots accept that? He was only ever doing what he thought was right for his people. Why were the autobots so harsh? Sometimes Silver thought it was the autobots who were the evil ones. This war wouldn't even be going on, if Ultra Magnus had been a little more giving.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Starscream smiling down at him. "Megatron will see you now" he said softly. Silver nodded and muttered and 'thank you' as Starscream led him into the command centre.

Megatron sat on his throne as Lugnut stared at the computer screen. Although Lugnut knew Silverstorm had just walked in, he refused to look at him or even acknowledge that he was there. But that didn't worry Silver one little bit… He hated Lugnut almost as much as Lugnut hated him.

He was again pulled from his thoughts, this time by Megatron. "Silverstorm. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" he asked (more like purred) sweetly. Silver looked up to the warlord and couldn't get over how handsome he was. He flicked his optics towards Lugnut, before slowly approaching his lover. "May I speak with you… Alone?" he asked softly, causing Megatron to purr in return.

Megatron nodded, before looking to his soldiers. "Leave us" he ordered, before turning his attention back to his smaller lover… Because of this, he missed the death stare Lugnut through towards Silver as he walked out.

Silver walked over to the warlord, he smiled sweetly and licked his lips seductively. He had waited too long for this… He was going to get what he wanted, one way or another. He walked up to the throne and straddled the warlord-so his legs were either side of Megatrons. He leant over to speak directly into Megatrons audios. "You know, I've been thinking lately" he whispered silkily, causing the other to purr lustfully. "I can't go back to the autobots and I wish to remain at your side" he went on. "I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you… Always" he purred, slowly grinding their lowers halves together, while running his hands down Megatrons side. "I want to become a decepticon" he whispered sweetly, causing Megatron to moan and wrap his arms around Silvers waist.

Megatron pulled Silver close and pressed their lips together. Their passionate kiss lasted a few minutes, before Megatron pulled away, looking deep into the smaller mechs optics. "Are you sure? It can be extremely painful… I don't want to hurt you" he said, hoping his love would reconsider.

But it didn't work; Silver leant over to crash their lips together. Their kiss was desperate and fiery. Silver pulled away and smiled at his taller lover. "I don't care. I would go to the pit and back, just to be with you" he purred, grinding into Megatron again, causing the latter to arch up with a drawn out moan.

Silver smiled at Megatron display. Megatron smiled, as he cupped Silvers cheek with a servo. He realised that a finally found a mech he wanted to spend the rest of his existence with. Primus, now I know why I fell for you" he purred, before pulling the smaller mech into a heated kiss.

Said smaller mech smiled. "Quite literally I might add" he said.

Megatron smiled before calling for his second. Starscream walked in moments later. "You called my lord?" he smiled as he saw the way the two mechs looked at each other.

"Yes Starscream. I would like you to get the brander" Megatron said, causing the 2IC's optics to widen. "Silver has requested to join our cause" he announced. Starscream smiled as he walked out only to return a few minutes later, brander in his right servo. When he walked back in, he couldn't help but smile as he watched the two lovers interact.

Megatron smiled over Silver, as the latter rested his helm on his lovers shoulder. "Thank you Starscream" he said, affectionately stroking Silvers back. "I will need you to witness" he said softly, as Starscream walked towards his leader.

"Of course my lord" the 2IC said, as Megatron stood bringing his smaller counterpart with him.

Megatron and Silverstorm walked to the middle of the room, where Megatron took the brander from his seconds' servo. He turned back to his shorter lover. "You don't have to do this. I will not force you into anything" he said, stroking the other cheek.

Silver smiled as he reached up to cup Megatrons cheek. "Primus, I love you. You have taken care of me ever since we first met… You're trying to look out for me, and keep me from harm. That's why I fell for you" he said, leaning up to kiss the taller mech. "But I'm not about to change my mind" he purred sexily. "I want to be with you… Always" he stated, letting a single tear to fall down his cheek.

Megatron smiled as he wiped the tear away. He took a few steps back, motioning for the other mech to kneel. Said mech dropped to one knee. "Silverstorm, do you swear your allegiance to me? Do you swear to serve the decepticon cause, and help bring peace and equally back to our world? Do you swear to always serve your leader, no matter the circumstances?" he asked, positioning the brander over the autobot insignia on his lovers' chest.

Silver dipped his helm in a loyal fashion. "Yes. Lord Megatron" he answered, feeling the heat roll off the brander. Suddenly he felt said brander on his chest… He grunted and moaned in pain, while he clenched his fists … Desperately trying to block the pain radiating from his chest.

Megatron pulled the brander away and handed it to his loyal second in command. "Thank you Starscream… You are dismissed" he said, before turning to gather his-now decepticon-lover in his arms.

Starscream smiled as he watched the lovers interact with each other. He soon walked out, giving his leader and his lover some privacy… But not before giving one last look towards the two silver mechs. They were the perfect couple… And it was obvious that they loved each other very much. He was happy that his leader had found the mech for him… he deserved it.

Megatron smiled down at his smaller lover, before planting a passionate kiss on his lovers lips. "I love you so much… Shall we head to _our _quarters?" he asked, lovingly picking Silver up bridal style. Silver smiled before leaning up to place a fiery kiss to Megatrons lips.

XXXXX

_There will be slash in the next chapter… So consider yourself warned. Ideas are welcome at any time. _

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Slash in this chapter. Don't like… Don't read. You have been warned. _

_XXXXX_

Megatron kicked open the door to his personal quarters. He still had Silver bridal style, kissing him passionately. Silver moaned into the warlords' mouth, as he rubbed his servos up and down said warlords' side.

Megatron moaned as he walked into the room, locking the door behind them. He walked over to the berth and laid his smaller lover down, before crawling on after him… Not once breaking their fiery kiss. He straddled the other mech and began to stroke his chest. The smaller mech hissed in pain as the larger mech touched his newly made decepticon insignia.

Megatron pulled back, realising what he'd done. Then leant down to lick at the insignia. Silver hissed in pain, then moaned in painful pleasure. He felt the warlord smirk as he continued his ministrations. "Enjoying yourself?" Megatron asked, as he pulled away from his partner.

Silverstorm nodded, unable to talk after the larger mechs attention. "Good" he purred, as he leant down for a kiss.

Silver moaned into the larger mechs mouth. He cried out in pleasure as he felt the warlord servo on his codpiece. "Oh. Yes… Megatron" he hissed, as the other mech rubbed his codpiece.

Megatron smirked as he continued to tease the smaller mech. He pulled at the catches, releasing the codpiece… Causing the smaller mech to arch his back and scream in pleasure. "I had no idea you were untouched" he said, staring at the beautiful port in front of him.

"I.. I… wanted t.. to keep myself for.. the on.. one I wanted to spe.. spend the rest of my li.. life with" he stuttered out, still out of breath from Megatrons previous attention.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Megatron asked, already knowing the answer… But wanting to hear it from the mech below him.

Silver nodded. "Ye.. Primus yes" he moaned thrusting his hips up, wanting more of the warlords touch. Megatron smiled, then leant down to lick at the port, causing the former to scream in pleasure. He thrust his glossa as far into the port as it would go, wanting to taste the wonderful fluids leaking out. Silver arched up and screamed as overload hit him hard.

Megatron watched as his lover came down from the hard overload. "How was your first overload?" he asked, smirking as the others hips still thrust slightly.

"Am.. amazing" Silver said, still trying to catch his breath. "It was wonderful" he continued, pulling the other in for a passionate kiss.

Megatron gladly reciprocated the kiss. He then took his own codpiece off and pulled back. Silverstorm looked at the warlords cable with wide optics. He had his doubts… But for his love. He'd do anything. He stretched out on the berth, and spread his legs… Wanting the other mech to take him.

Megatron put the tip of his cable out the others port, slightly pushing… Causing the other to hiss at the feeling. He pushed in further, causing the other to cry out in pain as his port was stretched for the first time. "Shh. It'll be alright" he whispered into the smaller mechs audios.

"It hurts" Silver whispered back, tears falling down his face.

"I know. But it will get better" the warlord said, pushing in over half way. Silver screamed in pain and held onto the warlord for dear life. The warlord thrust all the way in, groaning at the tightness of the port.

Silver screamed as Megatron thrust in to the hilt. He shifted his hips to try to get comfortable… But it didn't help. "The pain will pass" Megatron whispered… Not long after he did, the pain did disappear.

"Please. Move" Silver moaned, feeling only pleasure as the warlord did just that. It wasn't long before a pace was set. But it wasn't good enough for Silver. "Please… Faster… Harder!" he screamed, as he clutched at Megatron as hard as possible.

Megatron picked up his pace… Thrusting in as hard and fast as possible. Moaning as he felt the port tighten slightly around him. "Oh yes… Mega… MEGATRON!" Silver scream as yet another overload hit him… HARD!

"SILVERSTORM!" Megatron cried out as he followed his partner in overload. When said overload had finished… He pulled out of his partner, and collapsed onto his side. He pulled the other close to him, feeling the warmth of the smaller body.

"That was amazing" Silver panted out. Gaining a purr in agreement. "But I want more" he said, causing the warlord to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked, not quite sure what the other wanted.

"I've never met anyone like you… You have taken care of me when no one else did. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you" he admitted, gaining a confused look from the larger mech. "You know, for a warlord… You're so naïve… I want to bond with you" he purred, as he straddled the larger mech.

Megatron smiled as he leant up to kiss the smaller mech. He lay back on the berth, opening his chest plates… Showing his spark. Silver smiled as he opened his chest plates… Leaning down to touch there sparks together. Both mechs cried out in pleasure as the sparks wrapped around each other.

Exhaustion getting the better of the smaller mech… Silver fell into recharge, collapsing onto the larger mech-now closed-chest plates. Megatron turned onto his side, pulling the smaller mech close. Causing the latter to snuggle into the warmth of his mate. Megatron smiled at this, before recharge called him.

XXXXX

_Sorry it took soooo long… Still having computer problems. Using my grandmothers at the moment. _

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I am so sorry it took so long. I have just got my own computer again and will strive to update my stories as much as I possibly can. I just hope you all enjoy this chapter_

_XXXXX_

Megatron awoke the next day to find a weight on his chest. Cautiously he onlined his optics only to come face plates-to-face places with his newly bonded. _He looks so beautiful._ He thought, bringing a servo up to stroke Silver's faceplates.

Silverstorm moaned quietly as he shifted his weight slightly. Megatron tried desperately to move the, much smaller, mech on top of him. But he didn't want to wake the former autobot. He had just gotten the smaller mech off his chest when he too woke. 

"Megatron? What time is it?" he asked sluggishly. Primus knew he was still very tired. Everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks had begun to catch up on him… And it was affecting his systems.

Megatron placed a servo on his chest and made little circles. "It's alright my love. I apologise for waking you. Go back to recharge" he announced softly, still making small circles with his servo.

He lightly rubbed his mates' chest, causing Silverstorm to moan in pleasure. It wasn't long before Megatron had lulled the smaller mech back into a much needed recharge. He then turned and left the room as quietly as mechly possible.

He stepped out into the hall and began his journey to the command centre. "Good morning Megatron" a small voice sounded behind him.

"Good morning Starscream" he replied gently. He turned around to find the smaller mech walking towards him. He could only wonder how long he had been behind him for.

"Are you alright sir?" Starscream asked, seeing the worried look on Megatrons' faceplates. "Is everything alright?" he continued.

Megatron tried to form a smile. Oh who was he kidding? He couldn't smile at the moment if his life depended on it. He was just so worried about Silverstorm. "I am fine Starscream. It's Silver I'm worried about" he announced before he could even stop himself.

Starscream stepped forward placing a servo softly on Megatrons' shoulder. "He will be fine Othonus. He is stronger than we give him credit for" he announced kindly.

Othonus… That was a name Megatron hadn't heard in at least six millennia. Othonus was his real name. The name his parents had given him. Not many mechs knew his real name… Starscream was one of the few lucky ones.

"Sir. Are you well?" Starscream asked softly. This snapped him out of his musing.

"Yes Starscream. I am fine" he announced, putting Starscreams' processor to rest. "Oh and Starscream… Thank you" he smiled as he continued on his way to the command centre; leaving a stunned second in command in his wake.

When he finally reached the command centre, he threw himself into his chair. Sighing as an invisible weight lifted from his broad shoulders. Maybe Starscream was right. Silver was a strong mech. That was part of the reason he was drawn to him. He had always admired Silverstorm's strength and spirit. Ever since he first laid optics on the silver autobot he was drawn to the way he moved, the way he spoke and the way he laughed in the face of danger.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud and obnoxious voice. "Me liege, do you require any energon?" _Why did it have to be Lugnut?_

He sighed as he rolled his optics. Why did Lugnut always have to try to impress him? Why couldn't he be more like Starscream? Or primus forbid… Blitzwing? "I am fine Lugnut. I do not require energon at this moment" he said.

Lugnut was about to speak again when Silverstorm walked into the command centre. "Silver? I didn't think you would be awake yet" he announced, as he stood and approached the smaller mech.

"I probably would still be in recharge if it wasn't for a certain bot" he said, as he discreetly motioned towards the triple changer that just wandered in. Megatron glared at Blitzwing as he walked to his seat. Optics burning holes in the back of Biltzwing's amour. "But it's alright. I had to get up anyway" he continued, well aware of the death glare he was receiving from Lugnut.

Megatron looked down at the smaller mech, before smiling sweetly. He leant down and placed his lips upon Silvers'. It was just then Starscream decided to walk in. "Oh get a room you two" he said, causing Silverstorm to laugh loudly.

Megatron glared at his second, before joining Silver in laugher. He had to admit it was pretty funny. The only one in the room not laughing was Lugnut. But everyone else was laughing too hard to see the death glare Lugnut had Silver pinned under.

Lugnut hated the former autobot. He hated him with a passion. He hated the fact that the silver mech had Megatrons' attention more than he himself could ever dream of. And now that Starscream was in the decepticon forces again, he couldn't get Megatrons' attention no matter what he did. He hated that little silver thing.

Lugnut had tried for centuries, to do what this autobot had done in a mere few months. He just wanted Megatrons' attention, even just for a moment. But it was always on the former autobot. He hated that ex-autobot. He didn't even have to be in the room, and he was on Megatrons' processor. He wanted Megatron to pay attention to him for just a second of his life… But he never did.

It was all that autobots' fault. Lugnut blamed him entirely. He hated that little piece of scrap. And no matter what, even if it was the last thing he did. He would make that mech pay… Big time!

_XXXXX_

_I hope you all liked it. So again it took so long. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up… But I have been having some problems lately. But I should be able to update more often. _

_XXXXX_

Lugnut was so furious. He hated that Megatron was more interested in that little autobot traitor… He was going to find a way to make that little piece of slag suffer. He would make him wish he had never been sparked… And he knew exactly how.

_XXXXX_

Silver walked towards the quarters he shared with Megatron. He had gotten a shock when Megatron had asked for him to share his quarters with him. Yes they had bonded, but he never expected Megatron to share his quarters… Let alone his berth.

"Silver?" his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his bonded. "Are you alright? You seem to be… distracted" Megatron asked.

Silver looked at the Warlord. He still couldn't believe that he was bonded to the Decepticon leader. The thought alone made him shiver. "I'm fine Megatron. Just thinking".

Megatron stepped closer, pulling the smaller mech into his arms. He loved the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. He looked down at his bonded. "Perhaps I can distract you from your thoughts" he purred seductively.

Silver shivered with anticipation. He loved the way Megatron would try to seduce him. Never took much to get him fired up. But he always played hard to get. "Perhaps I have better things to do" he stated. "Or perhaps I would like to return to my thoughts" he continued.

Megatron smirked seductively. He loved the way Silver would fake his disinterest. It made for a better game. He was unable to answer before they were coldly interrupted. "My lord".

Megatron turned to the source of the voice. _Lugnut. _He thought menacingly. He hated to be disturbed, especially while he was with his bonded. "What is it Lugnut?" he questioned bitterly.

Lugnut bowed respectfully before responding. "My lord. Starscream request your presences in the command center" he stated, somewhat distantly.

Megatron hissed hostilely, before turning to his silver lover. "I apologise my love. We will have to finish this later" he stated. He then planted a tender kiss to the smaller mechs forehelm before turning to leave.

Silver watched the Warlord stride down the halls. He spun to walk in the other direction. He knew he had to complete some work in his quarters. Even though he wished he could just bury it and never look at it again… When he joined the decepticons, he knew data-pads would be a part of his daily routine.

"Silverstorm" Lugnut's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I was wondering if you could help me?" he enquired cynically.

Silver knew Lugnut detested him… But just couldn't bring himself to care. He knew from the first time he met Lugnut; the larger mech wanted him gone. "Sure Lugnut" he replied coolly.

As Lugnut whirled to lead them towards the storage sector, he grinned sinisterly. He would make that inferior slagger wish he never joined the decepticons. They marched down the halls for what seemed like a life time (in reality it was only a few breems) before they reached their destination. Lugnut glanced but at the naïve mech behind him. This was his opportunity to finally rid himself of this thorn in his side.

"Here we are" Lugnut stated. "If I may request that you start here… And I will return in a moment" he continued before stomping away… Or at least it appeared that way.

"Yeah. Request assistance then walk off" Silver sneered aggressively. Nevertheless, he opened the door and strode in. He looked around and pondered if Lugnut had directed him to the wrong chamber. There was nothing in the chamber at all. He then detected another presence in the space, but before he could determine who it was. Something hit his helm… Hard.

_XXXXX_

It took Megatron approximately 5 breems to reach the command center, and when he did… He was furious. Ever since they had bonded, he and Silverstorm had never truly had the time to spend with each other. Every chance they got was precious time. "What do you want Starscream?" Megatron roared as he entered the command center.

Starscream jumped at the rage in his leader's voice. He spun around to face the infuriated Megatron. "My lord. I don't understand" he stammered. "I didn't realize you were coming here" he continued, trembling in distress.

Megatron's optics flared in fury. "So why then, would Lugnut inform me you required my help?" he snarled angrily.

Before Starscream could respond, Megatron felt agony in the back of his helm. He fell to his knees, grasping his helm in both servos. "My lord… Megatron!" Starscream shouted as he raced to Megatron's side. "Megatron. What's wrong?" he asked, dread laced his voice.

Megatron howled in agony. "Silver. He's in trouble" he trembled. He wanted the pain to end, however he didn't want close off his side of the bond. With one final loving pulse, Megatron temporarily sealed off the bond he and Silverstorm shared. "Starscream, we have to find him" he stated, as Starscream helped him to his pedes.

"But sir, we have no idea where to start looking" Starscream announced. He looked at how alarmed the Warlord was and sighed in defeat. "We don't have time to look over the whole base. But there might be another way" he announced optimistically. "Was there anything particular you remember about Silver's surrounds?" he questioned.

Megatron tried to think, but all he could remember was the pain. _Come on, for Silver. _He thought. He knew he had to find Silver, and end whatever was instigating this Primus almighty agony. He tried frantically to think around the pain. To remember what was beyond the agony.

He opened the bond marginally. A surge of agony hit him, nearly bringing him to his knees once again. But he knew he couldn't give in. He had to push through the pain, to see what was on the other side. He sent a pulse of love through the bond, as he worked his way into his lovers' processor. Once he did, he raged at what he saw. There in front of the silver mech, was Lugnut.

He calmed his rage enough to scan the surrounds. He was surprised to discover they were in one of the lesser used storage chambers. _Got you. _He thought darkly. He was going to make Lugnut pay for touching his mate… For even thinking of harming his bonded. He would make him wish he had never crossed the DecepticonWarlord.

Megatron charged out of the command center. Really, he didn't care whether or not Starscream followed him. All he could think about was his bond mate; and how that insignificant brute had hurt his mate. The thought alone made him rage even more. By the time he reached his destination, he was so furious he didn't bother with the passcode. Instead he decided to blow a hole in the door.

To say Lugnut was surprised, was the understatement of the millennium. He whirled around at the sound of Megatrons' fusion cannon. He didn't get a chance to speak before the Warlord was upon him. "How dare you touch him" Megatron bellowed, as he slammed Lugnut into the back wall. "How dare you lay a servo on him" Megatron did not sympathize. He threw Lugnut across the room, causing him to slam into the far wall cracking the support structure.

Lugnut struggled to stand, only to collapse yet again. He looked up to find Megatron stalking perilously closer. He dragged himself to his pedes however before he could escape; Megatron seized his throat and squeezed dangerously. "You will regret the day you crossed me Lugnut" he whispered aggressively.

"My Lord" he whirled around to face the disruption. There in front of him was Blitzwing, his servo on Megatrons' shoulder. "My lord, Silverstorm needs you" he continued.

Megatron spun around to discover Starscream supporting Silverstorm, who was now free from his binds. Megatron released Lugnut and dashed to his mates' side. "Silver, my love. Please say something" he whispered. He opened the bond up fully and allowed love to pulse through the connection.

Silver looked up at Megatron with weary optics. He was a mess; his chest was scorched, his left leg was torn apart and his servos were both stressed and fractured. Megatron carefully took one of Silvers servos in his own. "My love, I never should have left you" he whispered sadly. "Please forgive me" a single tear fell from his optic.

_XXXXX_

_Please review and tell me what you think. It's been some time since I updated… So forgive me if I'm rusty. _


End file.
